From Where I Am
by Jinngerbread
Summary: Qui-Gon and Tahl share a moment before he heads off for Naboo. Majorly AU. Melida-Daan never happened. My first attempt at a romance fic. Please R&R! Completed!


Title: From Where I Am  
  
Author: Layren  
  
Rated: PG Category: Drama/Angst/Romance Summary: Tahl and Qui-Gon share a moment before the battle of Naboo. Major AU. Melida-Daan never happened.  
  
Dedication: For Charmisjess. I wrote this one just for you. I told you I didn't hate Tahl. ;-)  
  
Tahl stood on the balcony of her quarters twirling a piece of her dark hair between her fingers. Her green and gold striped eyes glistened brightly with unshed tears thinking of her best friend and her love, Qui- Gon Jinn. He'd stopped by briefly, informing her of his mission. Queen Amidala had requested Jedi assistance to rid the Naboo people of the Trade Federation and dissolve the blockade. Tahl bit her lip. She had a bad feeling about his latest mission. The visions she'd had of his death.she shuddered and nearly jumped out of her skin feeling strong arms encircle her waist, gently.  
  
"Credit for your thoughts," a rich, baritone voice behind her remarked. "It's been a long time since I've been able to sneak up on you that easily."  
  
She turned around and mock growled at him. "A credit? That's it?" She shook her head. "No can do, then, Jinn."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned at her as he reached out with the Force to determine her mood. His frown deepened discovering her tormented thoughts and feelings. "What's wrong Tahl?"  
  
Startled, she turned around and stared into his eyes. They were such a deep, crystal, clear blue that she had to remind herself to breathe. "Don't go to Naboo, Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon stared at her. This was not what he was expecting at all. "Why not?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.  
  
Tahl snapped at him. "Just. Don't go. Listen to me for once, will you Jinn? Just once. ask Yoda to pick someone else."  
  
He narrowed his gaze at her and turned around to face the railing, brooding. "Why? You have yet to give me any reason that I shouldn't accept this mission."  
  
Tahl glared at him. "Okay, I'll tell you. Qui-Gon." She took a deep breath and bit her lip again, thinking of the vision she'd seen, of his death.  
  
"Qui-Gon, if you go to Naboo.you won't come back."  
  
Qui-Gon turned around from the railing to face her once more, startled. "What?"  
  
"Look, alright, listen to me, please Qui-Gon. I saw you die." She took a deep breath and continued in a rush, getting the words out. "In my dreams. You know I have visions. Please ...don't go." She buried her face in his tunic and cried.  
  
Qui-Gon held her comfortingly. "And what would you have me do instead, my dearest? I have given my word. I am sworn by my oaths as a Jedi."  
  
"Sithspit Qui-Gon, for once let someone else carry the burden of duty," she snapped and disentangled herself from his embrace. She glared at him, turned on her heel and headed back into her room,  
  
Qui-Gon frowned deeply as she tried to leave. He followed her to her living room and grabbed her hand just before she was about to head into her bedroom. "You knew this is how would be when we pledged ourselves to each other. You knew duty would always be between us." He reached up and took her face in his hands. "The Force, I feel, needs me at Naboo. I can't abandon this mission. Obi-Wan can't handle this conflict alone. He is not ready."  
  
"Please.don't leave me." She whispered.  
  
"I'll never leave you. You know that. There is no death."  
  
"There is the Force," Tahl finished for him. "Don't you dare quote platitudes to me now Jinn."  
  
He looked at the floor, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. With a hoarse voice he took her hand and pressed his palm to hers. "I pledge to always be with you, my dearest, until you join me."  
  
Tahl took his hand in hers and drew him closer. She entangled one hand in his hair and inhaled his scent deeply, memorizing the feel of him in her arms. Qui-Gon wrapped one arm around her waist and then bent to cover her mouth with his own. Lightly at first, but then he deepened the kiss, as the passion overcame them. Tahl sighed deeply, wishing the moment could last forever, even though she knew it could not. All too soon, they broke apart. Tahl stared into his eyes, knowing that this would be the last time. She felt like her heart was breaking into a thousand tiny pieces.  
  
Qui-Gon, for his part, wasn't much better. He straightened, trying to regain control of his emotions. Two silvery tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. "May the Force be with you," he said, managing to keep his tone even as he bowed.  
  
She nodded. "May the Force be with you." She stared into his eyes before he turned away and left the room. As soon as he was gone, she flung herself down onto her bed and cried. She never even noticedwhen sleep stole her away and her thoughts became dreams once more.  
  
THE END 


End file.
